Borbas Koganusan
'Borbas Koganusan '''is a former Marine Vice Admiral, turned pirate captain and occasional Revolutionary Army ally. Trained for the Marines since a young age, he rose to the position of Vice Admiral before a crisis of conscience - followed by a crime of passion - drove him to desert the Marines and sail the seas as a Pirate. Reserving a disdain for the Marines and the World Government as a whole, Borbas seeks to ruin Government operations wherever possible, which has lead to a number of victories – most notably, the deaths of Vice Admirals Stern and Greer, and the Sack of Fort Korenis. Commanding a pirate crew known as the Reaver Pirates, Borbas haunts the seas of the Grand Line. The crew ally with other crews as necessary, usually to bring down larger or more dangerous crews. Crews defeated by the Reavers are offered the chance to become allied to the group, with their fleet centred around the captured Marine Buster Call ship ''No Quarter, formerly the Divine Justice. More recently, Borbas has begun a bloody campaign against Marine holdings across the world, with the Reaver fleet launching attacks on multiple Marine fortresses and convoys worldwide. This has led to the critical wounding of at least one Marine Rear Admiral, the destruction of at least two battleships, and the reassignment of multiple task forces to stem the Reaver’s rampage. Appearance Navy Years During his days as a Marine, Borbas wore the usual suit-and-coat of the Marine Vice Admirals. His coat was altered to fit his abnormally tall frame, and he was known to wear leather gloves on each hand. After his flight from the Navy, he defaced his Vice-Admiral's coat by stitching his Jolly Roger onto the back, and switched from his suit to a robe-like full-body coat. Pirate Koganusan retains his defaced Vice-Admiral's coat, which he wears as a cape - it is heavily damaged, holed by musket-fire and heavily burned at the edges. The collar of his main robe-like coat is covered with thick fur, and features an ascot tie around his throat. Koganusan's face has been tattooed to form a pair of purple circles around each eye, and he has grown his hair further out than it was during his Navy days. Bounties Listed here are Borbas' bounties, and the reasons for attaining them. * 1st Bounty: 250,000,000 - For the murder of Vice Admiral Greer, mutiny, the illegal capture of Buster Call ship Divine Justice, and formation of a Pirate crew. * 2nd Bounty: 300,000,000 - For the destruction of Marine Rapid Response Task Force Warhawk, and the subsequent plundering of multiple supply convoys. * 3rd Bounty: 400,000,000 - For the sack of Marine Base G-7 (A.K.A.: Fort Korenis), the defeat of the base's Rear Admiral and attendant officers, and the destruction of multiple Marine ships. * 4th Bounty: 450,000,000 - For surviving attack by Admiral Kizaru - battle ended inconclusively, with neither side able to claim victory. Major Battles * Reaver Pirates vs Task Force Warhawk: Driven by rumours of a set of Marine supply convoys, the Reaver Pirates sail to engage. Plans to attack are quickly halted when the presence of a Marine rapid-response force is confirmed; after conference between the crews, the Reaver Fleet attacks Task Force Warhawk in order to plunder the convoys uninterrupted. Following vicious ship-to-ship combat, Warhawk is destroyed when the No Quarter turns its mighty guns on the flagship, accompanied by Borbas' use of his Devil Fruit to set multiple ships aflame. The convoys are plundered soon after. * Sack of Fort Korenis: Hearing of significant riches and the presence of a Rear Admiral at G-7, Borbas commands the fleet to attack the base. Despite the loss of the ship Sunwrought, the outer defences are quickly neutralised and the Marine fleet sunk. Rear Admiral Murcus duels with Captain Koganusan in an effort to buy time for the remaining Marines, and manages to wound the Captain before being defeated and slain by Borbas. The fort is swiftly sacked, with several million Beri of gold and vital documentation on Marine operations stolen by the Reavers. * Operation Witchlight: Following a series of brazen raids against Marine holdings by the Reavers, Admiral Kizaru is dispatched to defeat the rapidly-growing crew. The Reaver Pirates take heavy casualties in the resultant battle, with three of six subordinate crews entirely destroyed and the ''No Quarter ''damaged. Borbas, backed by multiple other high-ranking members of the fleet, manages to fight Kizaru to a stalemate; the duel ends when Koganusan manages to redirect Kizaru's light-shifted form away from the battle through his abilities, though Borbas is near-fatally wounded and the fleet heavily damaged. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Marine